xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blushy-Crushy
Blushy-Crushy is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found in the Plaza of Reprieve in Garfont Village, Kingdom of Uraya. Introduction Pyra :"I made tea for everyone. Help yourselves!" Tora :"Oh no. Pyra getting it completely wrong..." Pyra :"Oh, would you rather have something else, Tora?" Tora :"Oh, no no, that not it. Tora just think that if Pyra going to do maid job, Pyra should be more...maidy." Pyra :"...Maidy?" Nia :"Tora. Pyra was kind enough to make tea. Can't you just be bloody grateful?" Tora :"Oh, Tora know that, but, also... Strive for perfection is important goal! Tora feel very strongly about this!" :"Most important thing for maid is...um... Nopon word is, uh..."blushy-crushy"." :"Pyra still quite lacking in that area!" Pyra :"I...I'm lacking...?!" :"But what on Alrest is "blushy-crushy"?" Tora :"It, uh...what every man looking for." :"If Pyra master art of blushy-crushy, then all men fall at Pyra's feet!" Pyra :"A-all men? Really?" Tora :"Yes! It is known fact!" Nia :"Listen, Pyra. There's no point paying attention to this little twerp." Pyra :"But..." Tora :"Is Pyra interested in essence of maidiness?" Pyra :I interested? Option 1 (Pyra Trust +100) Pyra :"Yes I am!" Nia :"You cannot be serious." Tora :"Good attitude! Tora will teach maid art of blushy-crushy." :"Welcome Tora's maidiest assistant!" Poppi α :"How may I be of service, Masterpon? Tee-hee!" Pyra :"P-Poppi?" Nia :"What the hell happened to you? Is this some kinda malfunction?" Poppi α :"Poppi's Maidiest Mode has been activated. Tee-hee!" Tora :"Maidiest Poppi will teach you all about essence of maid behavior." Poppi α :"Blushy-crushy is external magnification of love feelings inside heart." :"Poppi will teach magic way to magnify love feelings. Chant with Poppi." Pyra :"O-OK!" Poppi α :"Cutey-cutey, lovely-lovely, blushy-crushy tee-hee!" Nia :"Pyra, please do NOT tell me you're gonna..." Pyra :"C-cutey-cutey? Lovely...lovely... Blushy...crushy...tee-hee!" Nia :"Whelp, there we go." Tora :"Not quite! Copy Poppi exactly!" Pyra :"Yes, coach!" Nia :"Please, Pyra... Come back to us... While you still can!" Option 2 (Poppi α Trust +100) Pyra :"If you think Rex would like that..." Tora :"Rex-Rex is boy, so he definitely not immune to the charms of blushy-crushy." :"It definitely worth Pyra's time to learn essence of maidiness." Pyra :"I see..." :"OK, I'm ready! Tora, tell me what to do!" Nia :"Uh, Pyra?" Tora :"Tora will now introduce assistant to help essence of maidiness!" Poppi α :"How may I be of service, Mr. Rex, sir? Tee-hee!" Pyra :"P-Poppi?" Nia :"What is this, Tora, some kinda malfunction?" Poppi α :"Do not worry. This just "Rex-Focused Blushy-Crushy Maximization Mode"." :"Have a good day salvaging, Mr. Rex, sir! Tee-hee-hee!" Nia :"Mr. Rex...sir??" Pyra :"S-so this is "blushy-crushy"...?" Tora :"OK, Pyra, copy what Poppi say." Poppi α :"Mr. Rex sir, Poppi is blushy-crushy just for you." Pyra :"Mr. Rex...sir... Pyra is...blushy-crushy...just for you?" Tora :"No no no, no! Rex-Rex will never fall at Pyra's feet with such low level of blushy-crushy!" :"Try again from top!" Pyra :"Mr. Rex! Sir! Pyra is blushy-crushy! Just for you!" Tora :"Not there yet!" Nia :"I...I give up. I can't watch this any more." Category:Kingdom of Uraya Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts